Harmony in Chaos
by Miny Bytho
Summary: Sonic and his friends thought that it was going to be a normal day, defeating Eggman and his crackpot inventions, but little did they know that they were going to end up in a new place. What new challenges and creatures will the heroes face? What new friends will they meet? Will they find love? I have no clue. (This is my first fanfiction)
1. Prologue

**Harmony in Chaos**

**By Miny Bytho**

**Before I start, I just wanted to let you guys know that this is my first fan fiction. If you want me to continue this story just let me know in the reviews area.**

* * *

_Prologue_

Dr. Ivo Robotnik , or Dr. Eggman, had been awake day and night for the past three months working on his soon to be masterpiece. Dr. Robotnik is a six foot tall, obese, human male with an IQ of 300, whose plan is to take over the world. Said mastermind had put alot of blood, sweat, and for some strange reason, feces into this creation of his. It had to be one of his most brilliant contraptions yet. His dimensional travel portal was finally complete.

Dr. Robotnik was getting ready to put the final Chaos Emerald into the portal's energy compartment when he heard the sound of explosions caused by his robotic soldiers and something with supernatural speed running around far down the hall."Curse that blasted hedgehod!" Robotnik muttered to himself. He rushed over to his machine and inserted the emerald into the compartment and started it up. Seconds after, an anthropomorphic, blue hedgehog wearing red, frictionless shoes with cuffs and a white strap and a gold buckle on each one along with white gloves that also had cuffs on them, burst through the door.

"I see you've got yourself a new toaster, Egghead." the hedgehog said in a mocking tone.

"For your information, you giant blue rodent, this is my newest invention. It will allow me to travel to any dimension I desire. I was just about to leave, but since you're here I guess I can spare enough time to obliterate you before I leave. Now, ATTACK!" Eggman shouted. And with that, multiple robots extremely similar to Omega but slightly smaller flew out from behind the evil genious. "Any last requests?" Robotnik asked.

* * *

_Somewhere in Eggman's base..._

"WHY DOES HE ALWAYS DO THIS TO US?!" Knuckles roared. Knuckles is a red Echidna with a white patch of fur on his chest in the shape a of a sideways cresent moon. He wears gloves that have spikes, which he often uses for digging, near the knuckles.

"Now Knuckles, you know he wants to stop Eggman before it's too late." Tails said. Miles "Tails" Prower is a yellow fox with two tails, hence the nickname Tails. He uses his tails to propel himself through the air like a mini helicopter. He is also the best friend/younger brother of the blue hedgehog who is known to be Sonic.

"I know but does he really have to leave us behind like that?!" Said the angry echidna.

"He does if we want to defeat Eggman in time."

"Well he could atleast wait up. He always hogs all the fun."

" Knuckles is right! My Sonic needs to learn how to wait." called a feminine voice from behind. Amy Rose walked up to Knuckles and Tails. Amy Rose is a pink, female hedgehog whom says that she and Sonic were destined to be together. She wears a red dress and red boots with a white strip going down each. She also wears gloves like all the others." He still owes me a date!"

"Is now _really _the time to be talking about a date with Sonic?" asked Tails.

"Yes! You always have to plan ahead for stuff like that. I just know he'll do something special for me."

"Now what's he gonna do? Take you to some fancy restaurant?" Knuckles said sarcastically.

"Well of course! I am his girlfriend after all."

"Sure you are."

"What was that?" Amy said pulling out her Piko Piko hammer.

"N-nothing." said a terrified Knuckles.

"Guys. can you hear those explosions?" asked Cream. There were faint sounds of explosion in the distance. Cream is a peach colored rabbit. She wears a vermillion dress with a white v-point collar and a colbat dual flap tie. She also has vermillion and yellow shoes with gray, shiny soles. Her Chao companion Cheese flew up beside her. "Chao!"

"Yeah, they don't sound that far away," replied Tails."Maybe that's where Sonic is."

"Hey where's Shadow?" Knuckles asked.

"I think he went with Sonic." said Amy.

"Well lets get going guys!" Tails said. The group of four then rushed to where they heard the explosions.

* * *

_Back with Eggman and Sonic..._

"Is that the best you've got?" Sonic asked as he and Shadow, who had shown up during the battle, finished off the last of the robots.

"That was merely a distraction. Now that I have entered in the coordinates, I will be off." said the mad scientist preparing to enter the portal.

"Oh no you don't!" Sonic shouted. Sonic then jumped into the air performing a homing attack on the machine, piercing clean through it.

"NOOOOOO!" Eggman yelled as his machine started to malfunction. Just then Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and Cheese showed up.

"Sonic! What's going on?" Tails asked.

"Eggman made a new machine and I destroyed it. I think it's about to explode." Sonic yelled over the malfunctioning gadget.

"Out of way!" Eggman demanded pushing the heros out of the way in an attempt to escape.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Before Eggman could make it out of the room, his machine released a blinding light , engulfing the entire area in which the base was. After the light went away, everything in the area was a single trace of the heros or the base was left. It just up and vanished.

The last thing Sonic saw before slipping unconscious was a castle on the side of a mountain far away.

* * *

**A/N: This is just the prologue so the chapters won't be this short. Criticism is greatly appreciated! I need to know ****how I did so I'll know how to make the story better.**


	2. A New Land

**Harmony Chaos**

**By Miny Bytho.**

**This is the first official chapter to the story. As for the romance tag, I'm not enirely sure who will be with who. I would be glad if anyone had any suggestions on that. I'm also thinking about doing bonuses in the future as well. You could let me know as to what you would like the bonuses to be via review or PM when the time comes ( I'll let you know when I'll be a bonus at least two chapters in advance).**

**Glimpse The Hedgehog: I agree, but I don't know if it will be Twilight. I will definetly take it into consideration.**

**BADA555W0RD: You know? I had been thinking about adding some OCs of anyone that would like for me to.**

**Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to Sega, and My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro.**

**Well, time to get on with the story.**

* * *

_A New Land_

_Ponyville late at night..._

It was roughly about 11:38 at night and Twilight Sparkle was up reading a book on advanced magic. Just to cut the description short, Twilight Sparkle is a lavender unicorn who is also the precious student of Princess Celestia, Goddess of the sun. Her cutie mark is that of a big pink six pointed star surrounded by smaller, white, six pointed stars. She represents the Element of Magic, one of the six Elements of Harmony. Those elements are Magic (of course), Loyalty, Kindness, Honesty, Laughter, and Generosity. (Now that I look at it, it's still not that short)

She was studying healing spells and whatnot for when a stunt of the Ponyville daredevil and Element of Loyalty, Rainbow Dash, goes bad. She came across a spell that would not only heal a pony, but it would also increase their strength, speed, and agility for a short period of time. Twilight decided to mark that page with a dog ear so that she could come back to that page and study the spell again later. After a couple hours of studying, she decided to call it a night. She levitated the book into the air and placed it in its rightful spot on the shelf. After a quick trip to the kitchen for a snack, Twilight headed upstairs to get some sleep. What she didn't expect was an earsplitting explosion acompanied by a blinding light . This had woken every resident of both Ponyville and Cloudsdale except for Spike, a baby dragon whom Twilight had hatched and was like a little brother to her. He was also her #1 assistant.

Since Spike managed to stay asleep even after that event took place, she decided to head outside with every other pony that lived in Ponyville. Twilight was curious as to what the cause of the spectacle that had occured mere moments ago was. After a few minutes of looking around, Twilight felt something ruffling her mane. She rubbed where she thought she felt it coming from, nothing was there. Not knowing what it was, she decided to continue with her little stroll through the crowd of ponies. Again came the ruffling of her mane, but outcame a light pink mare with a mane that was a darker shade of pink and really poofy. Her cutie mark consists of three ballons. Said mare's name is Pinkie Pie, the #1 party planner in Ponyville and the Element of Laughter.

"Twilight!" the mare yelled while still sitting in the unicorn's mane.

"GAH! Pinkie Pie how did you-?" was all Twilight could say before getting interrupted.

"Did you hear that really really really really loud explosion? It was all **BOOM** and **WAHBRSSSHHH**! Then there was that light that made it where I couldn't see and then I fell down stairs and hit my head. When I woke up, I was in your mane." Pinkie Pie had said it so fast that Twilight could barely comprehend what the hyperctive party mare was saying.

"Are you okay and what do you mean you woke up in my mane?" asked Twilight as she was still recovering from the fright she recieved only moments ago.

"Well, _duh, _silly willy. I woke up in your mane. I don't how I got how I got here while I was out. Maybe I sleep walk." Pinkie Pie said.

"Pinkie." Twilight said.

"Maybe I wandered in here in my sleep."

"Pinkie." Twilight called out again.

"Maybe I-"

"PINKIE!" Twilight yelled to stop her from rambling any further.

"Oh. Heh heh, sorry!" Pinkie Pie giggled.

"It's okay. We need to find out what that was. Go get the others and meet me back at the library." Twilight instructed.

"Okie dokie lokie!" And with that, Twilight trotted off to the library and Pinkie Pie bounced off to gather the others.

* * *

_Ten minutes later at the library..._

Six mares were gather to talk about the recent occurance. The six mares were Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash was a cyan colored pegasus with a rainbow colored mane. Her eye color is moderate cerise. Her cutie mark was that of a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt coming out. She, as mentioned before, is the daredevil of Ponyville and is the proud owner of the title, Faster flier in Equestria. She also represents the Element of Loyalty.

Applejack is an orange earth pony with a pale, light grayish olive mane. She lives and works at Sweet Apple Acres with her grandmother Granny Smith; her big brother Big Macintosh; her little sister Apple Bloom; and her dog Winona. She represents the Element of Honesty. The cutie mark on her flank is a trio of apples. She is known as the most dependable pony in Ponyville.

Rarity has a marshmallow white coat with a curly moderate indigo mane and tail and moderate azure eyes (Our little dragon friend, Spike, has a crush on her so sshh don't tell her). She is know for her well made dresses and being the Element of Generosity. She also has a white Persian cat named Opalescence. Her cutie mark consists of three diamonds.

Last up is Fluttershy. Flutttershy is a pale, light grayish gold pegasus with a pale, light grayish rose mane and tail. Her eyes are a moderate cyan. Her cutie mark is a trio of butterflies. She is known as one of the kindest, if not the kindest ponies in Equestria. Of course, she represents the Element of Kindness.

"Girls, I have called you all here to discuss what happened not to long ago." Twilight announced.

"What do y'all thank caused that ther explosion thangy and bright light earlier was?" asked Applejack.

"I don't know, but when I find out I'm gonna beat the feathers off of it for waking me up!" Rainbow Dash said doing the pony equivalent of punching her palm.

"But Rainbow, darling, what if some pony did it on accident and got hurt by it?" Rarity asked.

"Well, I'll just hit 'em one good time then."

After hearing that, Rarity just rolled her eyes and asked,"Twilight, dear, do you happen to have a spell to locate where exactly this little incident occured?"

"Yes and that is kind of what I wanted to talk about. You see, I wanted to go out and search for the cause of what happened. For all we know, somepony could have gotten their hooves on some type of new firework an-"

"FIREWORKS?!" Pinkie Pie interrupted. " Ooooooooooooo I've always wanted to see fireworks! Those would go great with a party! Twilight we _have _to go searching!" At this point, Pinkie had gotten so excited that she started bouncing around the room while still sitting down.

"Now, Pinkie, I said somepony _might _have had fireworks. No one knows for sure what it could have been. That's why we're going to go search." Twilight said.

"W-when are we l-leaving?" Flutteryshy asked in her usual quiet voice.

"When the sun comes up. We still need our sleep after all." The others all nodded at the newly formed plan. "Well that settles it. We meet back here after sunrise." And with that they all said their farewells and went home to get some sleep.

* * *

_After sunrise..._

All of the mane six, including Spike, were standing infront of the library getting ready to go on their search. "Okay, is everypony ready?" Twilight asked.

"Yes." came the reply from all of the others.

"Okay! Lets get going." Twilight's horn began to glow as she cast the tracking spell. Once it was complete, they got going.

* * *

_On a hill not to far from Ponyville..._

Sonic had awoken few minutes after the mane six and Spike set off on their search. He lay there staring up at the sky. Whenever he would move even the slightest bit, an excruciating pain would shoot throughout his entire body. Out of pure luck, he managed to come out with not a single broken bone anywhere in his body, even though it felt like his entire body had been broken, beaten, and then dipped in acid. Who knew dimensional travel hurt so much? Certainly not Sonic. How he hated not being able to go and look around. He wanted to go and explore this new place he had been dropped off in, but he knew he had to wait until either the pain went away or someone else came along and helped him out of the crater he was in. Who knows how long that will take.

To Sonic's surprise, mainly because he wasn't expecting it, he heard an unfamiliar, feminine voice, "Hey guys! I found a really big hole!"

_So there's more than one on their way here apparently, _Sonic thought. He decided to play a little joke on his soon to be helpers by playing dead. He snickered at the thought of pranking someone. He closed his eyes and tried his hardest not to giggle out loud and ruin the plan. After a few seconds the victims of his prank arrived. He heard several gasps coming from the top of the cave. After a few moments one voice said, "What is it?"

"I have no idea, but I want to throw it a huuuuuuuge party when it gets up!" another said.

"It kind of looks like a hedgehog." said another voice.

"Oh no! It looks hurt! We need to help it!" said a soft worried voice.

"Ah don't know Fluttershy. Ah thank it might be dead. Ah mean look, it a'int movin' a bit." said another with a southern accent.

"I'm gonna check." said the one that had been called Fluttershy.

Sonic could hear them all sliding down into the crater to see he was alive. When they got down they all put their heads up against his chest to listen for a heat beat, which resulted in Sonic grunting from the pain. His body was hurting already, but the pressure that had been put on him had made it hurt even worse.

"I think we hurt it." said one.

"No, really?" one said sarcastically. This time the voice was that of a male.

"Well we can't just leave it here. Come on!" after she said that, Sonic started to float off of the ground and placed on one of the backs as they galloped to where ever they we going. Sonic didn't know how that was even possible, but he didn't care. Atleast he was getting help.

* * *

_Elsewhere in some forest..._

"Just great!" Knuckles shouted. "First we get teleported to who knows where and then I end up all alone in a STUPID FOREST!" With all of his might, Knuckles punched a tree, snapping in half. For a good half hour, he paced back and forth in an attempt to calm himself down and think of what to do. Something started stinking.

_Smells like restroom after I eat a burrito, _he thought chuckling to himself. _The look on Sonic's face was priceless the first time he made the mistake of going in after me that day I had a burrito._

* * *

_Flashback..._

Knuckles had just left out of the restroom after taking a monster dump, and I mean MONSTER dump. I'm talking about one of those hour long ones where when you're done, the inside of the toilet is repainted brown. Anyways, he had just left out of the restroom when sonic came walking to the door.

"Uh, I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Knuckles warned.

"Well, you're not me and I'm going in. I have to use it." Sonic said.

"Suit yourself, but I warned you." Knuckles continued on down the hall.

Sonic took one step in the restroom, and fainted. Knuckles heard him hit the ground and rushed over to him. Sonic's face had a mix of horror, digust, and pain. Sonic had a single tear rolling down the side of his face. Knuckles just rolled on the floor beside the unconscious hedgehog laughing his head off.

* * *

_Back to the present..._

"Heh heh heh. Good 'ol times... Good 'ol times." Knuckles reminisced. He had been so focused on the memory, he didn't hear the growls coming from behind him. It wasn't until about five more growls started when he noticed what was going on,

"Ambush, eh?" As soon as he said that, his soon to be attackers revealed themselves. They appeared to be wolves of some sort, but made out of wood. "Wolves made of wood? I' ll call you guys Timber Wolves."

The Timber Wolves started circling around Knuckles, closing in as the seconds passed. Eventually one charged at Knuckles. "Okay! I'm gonna take you down!" Knuckles yelled as she charged at theTimber Wolf that was running at him, he reared his fist back, ready to punch. As soon as they got close enough, Knuckles swung his fist at the wolf's face and the wolf swiped its paw at Knuckles.

"Here I go! RRRAAAAHH!" Knuckles yelled as they started battling.

* * *

_Right outside of Canterlot..._

Tail, Cream, Cheese, and Amy were walking up to the gate leading into Canterlot,

"Maybe we can find out where we are in here." Tails said.

"I hope so. I'm sooo worried about Sonic." Amy said.

"What about Mr. Knukles? Or Mr. Shadow?" ask Cream.

"What about them?" Amy said bluntly.

"Uuhhh. Nevermind."

"Why are there ponies in armor guarding the gate?" Tails whispered to the two girls.

"What?" Amy asked. She looked over to the gate and saw two ponies wearing golden armour standing to each side of the gate. "Well that's something."

"Oooo ponies!" Cream squealed. She ran up to one of the guards and started petting him.

"What do you think you're doing?" the guard asked.

"W-what?! You can talk?!" Amy, Tails, and Cream said in unison.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" he asked.

"You're a pony." Tails said.

"And?"

"Where we come from, ponies can't talk."

"What do you mean they can't talk?"

"They. Can't. Talk." Amy said. She was starting to get irritated by all of the guard's stupid questions.

The guard glared daggers at her then asked," Where are you all from?"

"We're from a place called Mobius. I'm not entirely sure how we got here. You see, we woke up on a hill a good 300 yards that way." Taild said as he pointed to a hill in the distance.

"Hmmm. That might be the cause of that explosion and flash of light that happened this morning." The guard said to himself

"Maybe Sonic knows how we got here." Tails thought aloud.

"Where oh where could Sonic be?!" Amy said dramatically.

* * *

_With Sonic..._

It was the most boring time of his life. Even though that was only like a three minute walk, it had to be the most tedious. The girls' conversation went from dresses, farming, and oddly enough magic.

_Why would they talk about magic? _Sonic thought. _Magic is not real. Yeah there were those genies, but other that, there's no magic. _

Sonic was extremely tired so he decided to take a nap. He woke up about an hour later in a bed. He could he whispering as he was waking up. The voices sounded familiar. He listened closer and realized it was the one who had helped him out.

* * *

_Mane six and Spike POV..._

"It's waking up girls." Twilight said when she noticed that the hedgehog started to stir.

The ponies all watched as the hedgehog hedgehog stretched. He winced a bit, so they figured that he was still in pain. After about a minute, it finally opened its eyes. It had a confused look its face.

"A-are you okay?" Fluttershy asked.

The hedgehog went wide eyed. "Y-you talk?!" it asked,

"You can talk?!" was the mane six and Spike's only response.

"Well yeah, but you are ponies. You're not suppose to talk." it said.

"I don't know where you're from, but all ponies here talk." Spike said.

"A-a dragon?!"

"Well, _duh, _what did you think I was?"

The blue hedgehog sighed,"Where am I?"

* * *

_Sonic's POV..._

"You're in Ponyvile!" the purple unicorn said.

_Yep... I've been teleported to Cream's dream land... _Sonic thought.

"You guys have names?" Sonic asked.

The purple unicorn stepped up. "My name isTwilight Sparkle and this is Rainbow Dash," she said gesturing.

" 'Sup?"

"Applejack,"

"Howdy?" she said, tipping her hat.

"Rarity,"

"Hello dear." she said while flipping her hair.

"Pinkie Pie,"

"I'm gonna throw you the biggest party ever when you're out!"

"And Fluttersh- Where's Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

"Right here." Applejack said while moving out of the way. Fluttershy was hiding from Sonic behind Applejack. She cares for animal when they are hurt, but since Sonic wasn't technically an animal she got nervous.

"Come on Fluttershy. I won't bite." Sonic said with a caring voice. After saying that, Fluttershy got up and said,"H-hi."

"So what's your name?" Twilight asked.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. The fastest thing alive." Sonic said smirking.

"What did you say?!" shouted Rainbow Dash

"Uh, sorry about that. I guess she took offense to that. Around here, she is known as the fastest flier in Equestria." Twilight said.

"I see. Looks like I have competition." Sonic said.

* * *

_Back with Tails, Amy, Cream, and Cheese in Canterlot..._

"... And that's when we woke up here." Tails explained to Princess Celestia. Princess Celestia is a light fuchsiaish gray Alicorn with a multicolored mane and tail that seem to blow in a nonexistant wind. Her eyes are a pale, light grayish magenta. Her cutie mark is of te sun. She is a co-rule of Equestria along with her sister, Princess Luna.

"This Eggman character, he sounds like he could be a great threat if he were to have been transported to Equestria as well. Also, do you, by any chance, know what this is?" she asked levitating a gray gem into the air with her magic.

"A Chaos Emerald!" The three Mobians said together.

"Chaos... Emerald?" Princess Celestia asked.

* * *

_One boring explanation later..._

"Hmmm. That sound alot like our Elements of Harmony." Princess Celestia said.

"What are the Elements of Harmony?" The Mobians asked.

"The Elements of Harmony are-"

* * *

_Another boring explanation later..._

"That's interesting. I have to research that later." Tails said.

Princess Celestia giggled, "You remind me of my student, Twilight Sparkle. Speaking of Twilight. I'm going to send her a letter asking her and her friends to come by. I'm pretty sure she can help you find your friends and these Chaos Emeralds."

Princess Celestia conjured up a scroll, wrote something down, then sent it away.

* * *

_Somewhere..._

"That stupid hedgehog always ruins my plans." Eggman said while pacing back and forth inside of his base. He had been teleported along with the hero, but had gotten lucky enough to end up near his base. "I _will _destroy him one day. I need to come up with a new robot that's both faster and strong that sonic and his friends... I've got it! I'll have it ready three days from now. That blue pest won't know wha hit him. First I need to figure out exactly where he is. Unit S-0018." he called out. A little robot with a big camera lense on it flew into the room Eggman was in. "I want you to go locate Sonic the Hedgehog. Once you find him, report back to me. Understood?"

"Yes Dr. Robotnik." Unit S-0018 said.

"Excellent."

Little did he know, but a certain black hedgehog had been spying on him the entire time. Shadow blasted off into the directIon of Ponyville, where he'd last seen Sonic being taken.

* * *

_Back to the forest..._

Knuckles was tired and bruised all over from his battle with the Timber Wolves. After he had defeated each individual wolf, they all went into a bunch of pieces, then rebuilt themselves into an even bigger Timber Wolf. That transformation really caught Knuckles off guard. He had faught many things (Mainly robots), but nothing that could morph with something else.

Knuckles decided that the best thing to do would be to find civilization before nightfall. Who knows what will rear its ugly head, or heads, at night. He wandered around for hours. He thought he'd never find a town or city or whatever, until he came across one. It wasn't all that big, but he could tell it house alot because all of the... Ponies?

_What are all these colorful horses doing walking around? _he thought. _That one has wings! And that one has a horn! And is that? No... It can't be._

* * *

_Sonic and the Mane six..._

"Are you girls and guys ready?" Twilight asked.

"You bet!" and a quiet, "If that's okay with you." came the response.

"Okay get ready. I'm going to teleport us all there."

Twilight was getting ready to teleport them when Sonic said,"Would it be okay if I run there?"

"Are you crazy? It will take you hours to run there." Twilight said.

"You're forgetting who you're talking to. I can make it there and back in five seconds." Sonic gloated.

"Okay. We'll see you there."

"Sonic!" Sonic heard an all too familiar gruff voice call out.

Sonic and the others turned to see a red echidna limping over to them

"Knuckles! I'm so glad to see you! What happened?"

"Well I smelled something bad that made think me of the day you made the mistake of using it after me on burrito night," Sonic's face twisted up at the horrid memory," and got attacked by these wolves made of wood."

"Timer Wolves!" the Mane Six and Spike said.

"That's exactly what I called them.I ended up clobbering about six of them, but then they morphed into a huge one. I hadn't had a fight like that in a whileI. It was great! Uh... Who are your new friends?"

"This here is Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy. We were just about to go and meet with the princess. It seems that there are some new visitors that the princess would like the girls to meet." Sonic said.

"Hey!" Spike yelled.

"And Spike."

"A princess, huh? Well hi. I'm Knuckles." Knuckles waved.

"Nice to meet you Knuckles. Now we have to get going. We don't want to keep the princess waiting." Twilight said as she charged up her horn and teleported all but Sonic to Canterlot.

Sonic got into a racing position and took off, leaving all ponies in the area shocked, mouths agape. He made it to the others in under three seconds. All but Knuckles stared in amazement at his incredible speed. That is untill they were smacked by the force of the wind that arrived after Sonic. Even Rainbow Dash had to admit she was impressed.

"Me. You. Race." Rainbow challenged.

"You're on!" Sonic accepted.

"We didn't come to watch you two race. Now come one. The princess is waiting." Twilight said. The group then trotted/walked/flew over to the gate. The guards stuck out their spears blocked them from entering.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle. We're here because the princess has summoned us." Twilight said.

"Oh, Miss Sparkle, we are very sorry about that. Here go on ahead." said one of the guards.

The group then proceeded to walk through the gate, but before Sonic and Knuckles could go through the guards stuck their spears back out.

"Hey! What gives?" Knuckles asked.

"We don't know what you two are. You could possibly be a threat for all we know. It's safest to just not let you in." a guard said. These are two new ones that Tails, Amy, and Cream met went with them to the princess.

"Hmmm. How about this. We have ten seconds to try and make it by you two. If you guys can keep us out for that long, we will both go away. Deal?" Sonic said.

"Ten seconds? We're trained guards. We can take you two down easily. Deal." Sonic already knew that they had them beat. Sonic could make it by them in the blink of an eye, but that wouldn't be fair for the guards.

"Ready... Go!" Sonic said as he started cartwheeling forward. Right before he reached the guards, he pushed off of the ground with his hands and somersaulted right over the guards heads.

Knuckles on the other hand, made it through the gate dragging the guards along with them. This all took a total of exactly ten seconds.

The Mane six and Spike were just baffled at the display. The guards were just as shocked. In all of the years they had been guarding the Canterlot gate, no pony and I mean _no_ pony, had ever been able to make it through the gate guards that easliy (Maybe with the acception of maybe King Sombra and the Changelings). The guards we speechless as Sonic and Knuckles walked/limped on.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash declared. She then turned to Knuckles, "How? You're hurt and you still were able to drag them along._  
_

"This isn't the first time I've had to do something like that." he said.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"We have to fight this mad scientist all the time. He's always building these robots that try to kill us. We always end up beating him."

"What are robots?" Twilight asked. Her interest was at its peak because of all of the new information they were being told.

"If Tails were here, you could ask him. I was never good with machines." said Sonic.

"Oh, well, lets hurry up and get to the princess." The group then made their way to the castle.

* * *

_With Princess Celestia, Tails, Amy, Cream, and Cheese..._

"They should be here any moment." Princess Celestia said.

As soon as the words left her mouth, Sonic, Knuckles, Twilight, and the others came in through the door.

"Sonic!"the three Mobians then ran over and group hugged Sonic.

"Oh, Knuckles is doing great! Just pretend like he isn't here. He doesn't have feelings like everyone else." Knuckles said with his feelings hurt that no-one seemed to care about him.

"Tails, Amy, Cream! I'm so glad that you're all okay!" he said returning the hug.

"You called us here to discuss something?" Twilight asked the princess.

"Well, I called you here to talk about those three," she said, gesturing to Amy, Tails, and Cream. "but I can see that you have found two of their missing friends. For now, maybe you all can discuss where they could all be staying. They all seem to be extremely nice." she said watching the five Mobians and Chao go on with their reunion.

"Will do, princess." Twilight saluted.

"Good. Farewell my precious student." Princess Celestia said as the group left.

After the three were introduced to the ponies and Spike, they started making arrangements.

"Okay, so we need to figure out who is staying with who." Twilight said.

"The Knuckles could come stay at the farm with us. Ah could use s'more help with apple buckin'." Applejack said.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind some work." Knuckles complied

"C-cream and Cheese could s-stay with me. I mean, if that's okay with y-you." Fluttershy said.

"I would love to. It'll be nice meeting all of you're animals." Cream said.

"Tails can stay with me. I'd been great to talk to someone with a thirst for knowledge just like me." Twilight said.

"I live in a cloud, so I guess I'm out." Rainbow Dash said.

"Amy can stay with me. I'm dying to know what the fashion is like where you're from." Rarity said.

"I guess that means you're staying with meeee!" Pinkie said, popping up into Sonic's face.

Sonic might have only known Pinkie Pie for a couple of hours, but boy did she freak him out. "Eh heh. Uhhh. Greeeaaaaat. Heh heh." Before anything else could be said, Sonic burst towards Ponyville leaving a trail of dust behind him.

"That's Sonic for ya." Tails said causing the others to laugh.

This was going to be one interesting adventure.

* * *

**A/N: I have to say. This turned out alot shorter than I wanted it to be. I originally wanted this chapter to be about 8,000 words. It ended up being around 5,000.**

**I know I could have don better with this, but I didn't want you guys to get mad at me for taking too long in posting new chapters. That's one of the main reason this chapter seems bad in some aspects.**

**I feel like maybe doing a bonus after next chapter. Probably even throw in an OC if someone would like for me to.**

**See you in the next chapter of Harmony in Chaos.**

**~ Miny Bytho**


End file.
